Weltenbastler-Clubhausregeln
= 397 Clubhausregeln der Weltenbastler = Wenn du zu keinem Zeitpunkt deines Lebens Weltenbastler gewesen bist oder sein wirst dann VERZIEH DICH. # Pro anwesendem Chatter nur ein Tier im Chat, um Wildunfälle zu vermeiden. # Du sollst basteln oder dich zumindest schuldig fühlen, wenn du es nicht tust. # Niemand darf wegen seiner Welt, seinen Klischees und seiner Basteltätigkeit diskriminiert werden. # Du sollst deinen Ops ehren. # Kein Tintenfisch an einem Dienstagmorgen von 2 bis 3 # Du sollst deinem Chatbot nicht das Schwänzchen auszureißen versuchen, sonst wird er ein O. # Du sollst nicht begehren deines Nächsten Channel. # Du sollst geduldig zuhören wenn Chatter reinkommen und tatsächlich langwierig über Welten reden, obwohl seit 5 Minuten niemand zuhört. # Du sollst freundlich zu neuen Chattern sein. In sechs Monaten gehören sie zum Inventar, auch wenn sie eins mal doof waren. # Keine Ferkeleien vor 23 Uhr. # Aqui darf unfreundlich zu Nervtitten sein, er ist gestört. # Läster nur dann über fremder Leute Welten, wenn ihre Besitzer nicht da sind. # Chatsprache ist deutsch si no escogimos otra Sprache # Wenn Jack da ist, darf schon vor 23 Uhr über Ferkeleien geredet werden. # Das Recht der ersten Nacht gebührt den Ops. # Durch brennende Chatter zerstörtes Mobiliar wird von dem Anzünder bezahlt. # Kein Laminat. # Niemand soll das Wort Porno highlighten. # Die Chatter sind nicht mit ihren sexuellen Präferenzen anzusprechen, sondern mit ihren Nicknames. # Du sollst keine sexuellen Handlungen vollziehen während du parallel im Chat quatschst. Das ist hochgradig unmoralisch und iiih. # Hab immer den Hasen zur Hand. # Wenn offensichtliches Desinteresse besteht, hör auf über deine Welt zu reden. # Benutze niemals ein "q" anstelle eines "g". # Kein Hoppereiter mit Nev. # Breite dein Wissen nicht ungefragt im Chat aus - es interessiert meist niemanden. # Nein, es sind keine Möbel, es sind Stammchatter. # Vakante Stellen als Dienstmagd. Bei Interesse kontaktieren Sie Zero|schlafen. # Niemand will wissen, dass du nackt vor'm Rechner sitzt. # Du sollst nicht über etwas reden, von dem du keine Ahnung hast. # Wenn Elatan über seine Sippe redet, nick einfach freundlich und tu so, als ob es interessant wäre. # Keine männlichen Elfen. # Bei Fragen bezüglich Aquis Gemächt wende man sich vertrauensvoll and seine früheren Freundinnen. # Du sollst gelegentlich ein Lebenszeichen von dir geben wenn du on bist. # Wenn du nicht mehr lebst, gib kein Lebenszeichen von dir. Respektiere die Naturgesetze. # Beachte die vorangegangene Regel nicht, wenn du ein Zombie bist. # Du sollst den Chatlageplan abspeichern. # Schau deine chatlogs gelegentlich nach Best-ofs durch # Der Chat wird nicht gelb angemalt. # An Weihnachten werden Elche und Zero nicht alleine im Chat gelassen # Sollte Regel 39 missachtet werden, liegt im Chatwohnzimmer die Nummer von Greenpeace. # Genauso ist die Erwähnung von Elchen in Anwesenheit von Zero zu unterlassen. Für Schäden an der Inneneinrichtung oder den Bewohnern haftet derjenige der sie erwähnt. Bis auf weiteres Ausgesetzt! # Besäufnisse erst ab 2 Personen. # Kommen Chatter vorbei, die nicht Stammgäste sind: Benimm dich. # Klicke nicht auf 4chan-links # Klicke nicht auf dubiose Links von Aqui # Floode nicht den chat mit "was höre ich gerade" # Der Verzehr von Speisen aus dem Chatkühlschrank erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr # Der Sarg im Keller gehört Mysterio Dark # Erst abhauen, wenn Elatan aus dem Chat geht. # Es können nicht alle Chatter gemeinsam Urlaub nehmen. # Wenn das Forum down ist, wird der Chat bestreikt. # Regel 50 und Regel 397 sind identisch. # Nächstes Mal, wenn der Kamin benutzt wird, erst alle Chatter aus dem Schornstein holen. # Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann! Das war Aqui! # Du sollst dich auch sinnlos im Chat aufhalten, wenn du gerade nichst zu sagen hast. # Gib in deinem Nick zu erkennen, dass du isst. Andere wollen vielleicht auch essen. # Klein geschriebene Nicknames bedeuten "afk"-sein. # Wenn dein Nick mit "un" anfängt bedeutet es ebenfalls dass du "afk" bist. # Damm damm da damm, damm damm damm, damm damm damm! # Wer nicht mehr im Chat erscheint ist nach 3 Monaten offiziell verschollen. # Werwölfe bitte draußen anbinden. # Im eigenen Interesse Q bitte nicht berühren. # Wer nebenbei in anderen Channels chattet, ist ein Spalter. # Bin ich halt einer :-P # Sei nett. Zeig ein Foto von dir. #Gelöscht. Juckt eh keine Sau #Schuhe ausziehen! #Wenn Hirn wie Grütze, guck was romantisches. #Gibt jemand ein Tierlaut von sich, erwidere es ebenfalls mit einem anderen Tierlaut. #Komische Nicks gehören Gerbi! #Melde dich 5 Minuten vorher ab, wenn du gehen willst, damit sich andere seelisch darauf vorbereiten können. #Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! #Wenn sich zwei Jäger im Wald treffen, sind beide tot. #Poste keine Links zu ekligen Krankheiten oder Viechern! #Hast du zwei Teja-Haare auf der Brust, zeig sie überall herum und behaupte du wärst ein Bär. #Damo gehört nun zum Inventar! Er braucht Wasser und Sonne. #Elas werden nicht aufgegessen! Selbst mit Mayo und Ketchup nicht. #If you start talking in english, chatters will think you are seriously drunk. #Wenn du Ela vertreten sollst, sag "Macht's gut, ihr Rabauken" wenn du gehst. #Kauf einen schönen Kalender und trag Chatter-Geburtstage ein #Diese Regel besagt die Gewissheit darüber, dass wir die Regeln nie fertig kriegen #AGAIN: wenn du youtube links postest, schreib dazu WAS ES IST. #Unterstütze das Niveau und begleite es zur Couch, wenn es reinkommt. #Ja, wir sind nachtragend. #Du musst Regel 75. nicht verstehen, ich verstehe sie auch nicht #Einmal im Jahr sollten Ops demokratisch gewählt werden #Wenn du Stammchatter bist, mach dich mit dem Chatlageplan vertraut. #Dein erster Gedanke sollte morgens der Chat sein (oder wenigstens "Ela") #Ela-Voodoo-Puppen bitte an Zoey #Seelen werden Freitags zwischen 15 - 18 Uhr gekauft #Hast du eigentlich kein anderes Leben??? #Mit Klopapier spielt man nicht, mit Essen schon. #Sei artig und nimm dir Quarkbällchen. #Wenn jemand an der Tür klopft, MACH NICHT AUF! Es könnte die Schwester von Rachel Green sein. #Chatregeln müssen nicht verstanden werden, nur eingehalten werden. #Du sollst keine anderen Skypekonferenzen neben uns haben. #Sei verwirrt, wenn du Chatstimmen hörst. #Wahlen der OPs dienen der Bestätigung der aktuellen Amtsinhaber. #Bitte kein Spanking beim Skypen und wenn dann mit ausgeschaltetem Mikro. #Die Palette Ziegelsteine gehört Zero. #Smørrebrød, smørrebrød, rømpømpømpøm! #Nur ein Go-Club pro Mann. #Regel 86 ist nichtig. #Seelenverwandte von Weltenbastlern sind als vollständige Chatmiglieder zu akzeptieren. #Irgendwo ist es immer nach 23 Uhr. #Im Bedarfsfall muss Damo immer freigegeben werden damit Rilli sich dranhängen kann. #Wer gegen die Chatregeln verstößt, wird nicht mehr geflauscht. #Konservendosen sind nur mit drachengerechtem Öffnungswerkzeug zu servieren. Und Zahnstocher. #ULULULULU ist keine angemessene Begrüßung. #Es ist nicht nett, Menschen zu ignorieren. #Quarkbällchen sind zum werfen da. #Wenn auf Links NICHT geklickt werden soll, nicht hinschreiben, dass dadrauf NICHT geklickt werden soll. #Zeig sie erst gar nicht. #Oder mach doch. #Nicknameänderungen dienen dem allgemeinem Gruppenzwang. #Vermiss Gerbi, wenn der Nulperich in Kanada rumeiert. #Auch Bauklötze sind zum werfen da. #Winke und lächle, wenn mal wieder über MineCraft gesprochen wird. Es geht nicht vorbei. #Hände haben 5 Finger, benutz sie! #Hüpfen ist was für Sissis. #Wenn wer rumnervt, geh in die Spielwiese. #ISSO! # mysteriöse Mysterien müssen Bezug zu Zero haben. #Zero verschenkt keine Liebe, nur Hiebe! #Er liegt Wert drauf. #Willst du Zero glücklich machen, steck Zoey ein Düngestäbchen in den Po. #Pickelhauben befinden sich im Schrank links neben der Tür. #Pickelhauben sind nach dem Tragen zu reinigen. #Anwesende sind ohne vorheriges Einverständnis nicht zu besteigen. #Manche Themen erfordern mehr Ernst, als der Schein vermuten lässt. #Wenn Leutke erwähnt wird, solltest du angemessen sabbern. #Fremde die nichts über sich preisgeben wollen sind unheimlich. #Wenn Gerbi dumme Sachen sagt, ist schnell das Thema zu wechseln. #Nimm zur Kenntnis, dass #weltenbastler schon seit April 2004 besteht #Der Chat ist die dunkle Seite des Forums. #Selbst wenn du nur ganz kurz in den Chat kommst, um z.B. zu gucken, ob jemand da ist, grüß gefälligst und sag tschüss, bevor du gehst, Flachzange. #Gerbi ist schuld. #Für den Chat des Imaginarium gelten diese Regeln auch. Außer manche vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch die.